The goal of the Bridges Program is to increase the quality of preparation and numbers of underrepresented students who transfer from two major feeder community colleges to California State University, Long Beach, and other universities as they prepare for careers in the biomedical sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives of the Bridges Program are to provide community college students with an understanding and appreciation of the research experience. In meeting this objective, along with other activities, the second objective of strengthening the relationship between the CSULB science program and the two community college partners is accomplished. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific activities undertaken to meet the objectives include:Providing a funded research experience for students during the summer.Providing the students with tools to understand the literature of science.Providing the students with techniques such as poster presentations and Power Point presentations.Providing the students with valuable transfer information and then assisting them in completing this process.